


In another World (Cas/Dean unrequited; implied Dean/Sam)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, unrequited!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	In another World (Cas/Dean unrequited; implied Dean/Sam)

_a/n: If I remember correctly, I vowed that if I passed my spanish exam I would write a Dean-Cas thingy. That's what I came up with._

In another world, another life…they would have been happy.

There were things Castiel wanted to say, to show…and there wasn’t any time left.

He had seen things…he had seen a world with no monsters, where Dean was happy, where _they_ were happy, together. He had seen a world where Dean held a small, beautiful living creature in his arms and there was joy in his eyes, as his family gathered around him. He had been blessed, they both had been.

He had seen a world where Sam and Dean’s heart weren’t burdened with destiny and still they were a united front and he was with them, sharing a life with them. With Dean.

Dean…Dean…Dean…

His soul had been a beacon in hell, a force he had been pulled toward and he had never been able to let go ever since that day, a sunless day in hell, when he had whispered, “You are saved, Dean Winchester”

“Not me” Dean had said.

There were things he had heard, things he regretted, things he would never say, could never. In that universe, this Dean couldn’t forgive him…even as his heart was breaking. He couldn’t love him, not like…

Not like Castiel loved him.

In another life, another universe, another path, things were different: he had seen them all, lived them all at once, let them consume him. He wished he could tell Dean.

“There is hope. There is still hope. I’ve seen joy and happiness in your eyes. I’ve seen you…”

He had seen Dean complete, he had seen Dean whole.

He had seen the past: the child Dean had been, the decisions that had formed the man who was behind him now…and he hadn’t changed them.

He had seen other Deans, other Sams…he had seen love and despair…

But he had come back to that universe, that world, that life, that path…because it was the only one that really mattered.

He wanted to say things…

He wanted to tell Dean that his soul was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He wanted to tell Dean that he understood now. He understood what love was, what loss was…thanks to him.

“I’m sorry, Dean…” He said.

And in another world, another universe, another life…Dean loved him back.


End file.
